danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Gundham Tanaka/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Concept Art Gundham Tanaka.png|Gundham's design (1) in ''Danganronpa 2. Concept Art Gundham Tanaka (2).png|Gundham's design (2) without his scarf and with the Four Dark Devas. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Gundhamdr3.jpg|Gundham's design in ''Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair. Profile Tanaka.png|Gundham's character profile on the Blu-ray box set for Danganronpa 3. Ultimate Despair - Gundham Tanaka and Mikan Tsumiki.png|Gundham and Mikan's Ultimate Despair design on the Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' Tanaka beta.jpg|Gundham's beta design. tanaka.jpeg|Gundham's beta design (2). Early Tanaka.png|Gundham's early design. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening_1.png|Gundham, Akane Owari, Nekomaru Nidai, Sonia and Kazuichi in the opening. Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening.png| Gundham, Akame, Nekomaru, Sonia and Kazuichi in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Tanaka's speech.jpg|Gundham's dramatical speech on Animal Shed. Class 77th.jpg|Gundham gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Tanaka's hamsters.jpg|Gundham and Four Dark Devas of Destruction were ready to clean the classroom. Tanaka cleaning hamster.jpg|Gundham with his Four Dark Devas of Destruction. Episode 02 Gundam aphrodisiacs.png|Gundham and his Four Dark Devas of Destruction under the effect of aphrodisiacs. Episode 03 Kazuichi Gundam.png|Gundham walks past Hajime Hinata. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Gundham and his classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Gundham attends Chisa's welcome back party. Tanaka and Sonia in sync.jpg|Gundham and Sonia welcoming Chisa back. Episode 07 Tanaka's Grizner.jpg|Gundham bring his Grizner inside his classroom. Tanaka and Grizner.jpg|Gundham explained to Sonia that his Grizner only bare his fangs to high-rank demon. Implying that Gundham refering Sonia as an angel. Tanaka devil.jpg|Gundham ordering his Grizner to stop the duo perverts' performing their wild fantasies. Episode 08 Tanaka's 12.jpg|Gundham states that his hamsters couldn't find a trace of disappearing Mikan. Episode 09 Gundam parodies Saint Seiya with his hamsters.png|Gundham prepares to fight the Reserve Course students in a Saint Seiya parody. Episode 10 Class 77.jpg|Chiaki Nanami reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Brainwashed Class 77-B.png|Gundham cries after witnessing Chiaki Nanami's death. Class 77 Despair.png|Gundham and his classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Gundham and his classmates in their "Graduation" day. Class 77-B Graduation Day.JPG|Gundham and his classmates watching Hope's Peak Academy's demise. Ending DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Fun skiing. Festival.png|Festival. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. In Beach.jpg|In a beach. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Flowerfriends.png|At the park. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Gundham spreadung despair.png|Gundham as a member of the Ultimate Despair. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Renewal Nagito.png|Gundham and Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Hajime Friends.png|Gundham and his classmates already waiting for Nagito to be awaken. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope Tanaka fight.jpg|Gundham fights a former Ultimate Force Task Member. Tanaka defeat task force.jpg|Gundham defeats a force task member after he revealed his given name. Class 77-B.jpg|Gundham and his classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Class 77-B reunion.JPG|Gundham and his classmates invited Ryota to join them. Gundam talks about atonement to Ryota.png|Gundham telling Ryota to atone their mistakes together. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Gundham and his classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Gundham pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. |-| Game= ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening Danganronpa 2 Gundham Tanaka True Intro Japanese.png|True Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Gundham Tanaka True Intro English.png|True Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Gundham Tanaka Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Gundham Tanaka Dangan Island English Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Gundham Tanaka Talent Intro Japanese.png|Talent (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Gundham Tanaka Talent Intro English.png|Talent (English) Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Learn something from these children.jpg|Gundham at the beach with his classmates. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|The beginning of the Killing School Trip. Chapter 1 51 4151.jpg|Gundham at Byakuya Togami's party. 2015-07-13-202116.jpg|Gundham and Chiaki Nanami trying to retrieve Gundham's lost "hell hound earring" from under the Old Lodge's floor. Storage room gundam.png|Gundham discovering the trap door. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Event 46.png|The image poster pre the first trial. Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Gundham in the roller coaster with the others. Class_77_on_Monokuma_train.jpg|Gundham and the others raiding a train heading to the Funhouse. Event_118.png|Gundham pretending to have heard the alarm. Prank house duel.jpg|Gundham and Nekomaru face off. Gundamdeath.png|Gundham dying in his execution. Farewell Tanaka.jpg|Gundham eventually resides in heaven instead of hell that he desired. Class Trial Summary trial 4 act 1.1.png|Trial 1 Act. 1 trial 4 act 1.2.jpg|Trial 1 Act. 1 (2) trial 4 act 2.png|Trial 1 Act. 2 trial 4 act 3.1.jpg|Trial 1 Act. 3 trial 4 act 3.2.png|Trial 1 Act. 3 (2) trial 4 act 4.png|Trial 1 Act. 4 trial 4 act 5.png|Trial 1 Act. 5 trial 4 act 6.1.png|Trial 1 Act. 6 trial 4 act 6.2.png|Trial 1 Act. 6 (2) trial 4 act 7.png|Trial 1 Act. 6 (3) TanakaCaught.jpg|Hajime Hinata identifies Gundham as the culprit in the fourth trial. Special DR2 Present 117 Gundham's Undergarments.png|Gundham's underwear. Report Card l.PNG|Gundham's report card. (JPN) Gundham Tanaka's Report Card Page 1.jpeg|Page 1. Gundham Tanaka's Report Card (Deceased).jpeg|Page 1 (deceased). Gundham Tanaka's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Page 2. Gundham Tanaka's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Page 3. Gundham Tanaka's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Page 4. Gundham Tanaka's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Page 5. Gundham Tanaka's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Page 6. Gundham Tanaka's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Skill. |-| Manga= Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō Super danganronpa 2 Gundham in manga.jpg|Gundham reproaching to Hajime to be late. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 1.png|Gundham shocked about Usami's death. Gudham yelling at Monokuma for interupting their peace.png|Gundham yelling at Monokuma for interrupting the peace. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage Plays= ''Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Gundhamstage.jpg|Gundham's (Masahiro Inoue) Full Outfit in the play. Stagegundham3.jpg Stagegundham4.jpg Stagegundham5.jpg Stagegundham.jpg|Gundham posing. Stagegundham2.jpg|Gundham stare. Stagegroup.jpg|Gundham with Nagito Komaeda, Kazuichi Soda, Hajime, Mahiru Koizumi, Sonia Nevermind, Byakuya and Teruteru Hanamura. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Tanaka.jpg|Masahiro Inoue as Gundham. |-| Official Art= Unknown/More Info Needed Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|''Danganronpa 2 artbook front cover. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Gundhamreload.png|''Danganronpa Reload official art. (More Info Needed) Chigun.jpg|''Dangan Ronpa Reload'' promo art with Chihiro Fujisaki and Monomi. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' promo art. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Bunnycookies.jpg|Gundham with Kazuichi, Nagito and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. '(More Info Needed)' Good Luck, Mechanic, Animal Breeder.png|Official art. '(More Info Needed)' ''Danganronpa 1.2. Reload Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast. ''Danganronpa 3'' DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Despair's Volume Promo Art. DR3 regular cover side despair volume 2.jpg|Gunham, Four Dark Devas of Destruction, Sonia, and Kazuichi on Side: Despair's volume 2 cover. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (3).jpg|October 2017 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (2).jpg|April 2018 calendar. Sidehopecover.jpg|Hajime and Class 77-B on the cover of Side: Despair and Side: Hope - Volume 6 Blu-Ray DVD. ''Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Gundham Tanaka.png|Gundham in the Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen collaboration. Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Promo.png|Promotional art for the Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen collaboration. Merchandise Furyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Gundham Tanaka.png|Minifigure from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures One Coin Mini Gundham Tanaka.jpeg|Figure from One Coin Mini Figure Collection FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Gundham Tanaka and Kazuichi Soda OOB.jpg|Strap from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots DR3 Gundham Tanaka.png|Strap from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots D4 Series Rubberstraps Gundham Tanaka.jpg|Strap from D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Gundham Tanaka.png|Keychain from Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders GraPhig Gundham Tanaka DR3 01.png|Papercraft Model from Cospa GraPhigs Itaindou Hanko Seals Circle Gundham Tanaka Example.png|Circle Seal (Example) from Itaindou Hanko Seals Itaindou Hanko Seals Circle Gundham Tanaka.png|Circle Seal from Itaindou Hanko Seals Itaindou Hanko Seals Square Gundham Tanaka Example.png|Square Seal (Example) from Itaindou Hanko Seals Itaindou Hanko Seals Square Gundham Tanaka.png|Square Seal from Itaindou Hanko Seals |-| Official Site= Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Gundam Tanaka on the official site.png|Gundham on the official ''Danganronpa Reload site. NISA_Tanaka.png|Gundham on the official English site. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School TanakaDangan3.png|Gundham's profile on the official ''Danganronpa 3 site. New MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 casts PC Wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for PC.Spike's Digital. Danganronpa 2 casts iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa 2 casts Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for Android. Class 77-B PC wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for PC. Class 77-B Iphone wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for iPhone. Class 77-B Android wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for Android. |-| References ru: Галерея:Гандам Танака